The Little Olivia
Thomas O'Malley's movie-spoof of "The Little Mermaid" Cast: *Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) as Ariel *Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Eric *Larry the Lamb (Stories from Toytown: Featuring Larry the Lamb) as Flounder *Kasper Kat (The World of Hans Christian Andersen) as Sebastian *Jim Crow (Dumbo) as Scuttle *Bonkers D.Bobcat (Disney's Bonkers) as King Triton *Shenzi (The Lion King) as Ursula *Dadas and Alien Mephilas (Ultraman) as Flotsam and Jetsam *Roo (Winnie the Pooh) as Harold the Seahorse *Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) as Grimsby *Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) as Carlotta *Oil Can Harry (Mighty Mouse) as Chef Louis *Cooler (Pound Puppies) as Max The Sheepdog *Ariel's Sisters Played By: **Rita (Animaniacs) Aquata **Vixey (The Fox and the Hound) as Andrina **Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) as Arista **Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) as Attina **Duchess (The Aristocats) as Adella **Lady (Lady and the Tramp) as Alana *Belladonna (All Dogs go to Heaven: All Dogs Christmas Carol) as Ursula as Vanessa *Ludwig von Drake (The Wonderful World of Color) as The Priest *Sneetches (Dr. Seuss on the Loose), Sheeps (Lambert the Sheepish Lion), Hong Kong Phooey & The Great Prince (Bambi) as Sailors in "Fathoms Below" *Toons (Who Framed Roger Rabbit !) as Jig Dancing Sailors *Bagheera (The Jungle Book), Various Animals (1989), Meeko (Pocahontas), Hobgoblins, Sid the Sloth (Ice Age), Jungle Animal Kids (Elmer Elephant), Doraemon, Cat Museketeers (The Wonderful World of Puss in Boots), Bears (Bongo/Fun and Fancy Free), Brain (Inspector Gadget), Stampede (Jumanji), Grinder (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) & Gremlins and Critters as Sailors during Storm *Kangaroo (Dot & The Kangaroo), Lyra (Leo the Lion) and Nanny (Count Duckula) as Washerwomen *Magular (Ultraman) as Glut The Shark *Teletubbies Characters as NEW Tropical Plumber *Bemular (Ultraman) as Giant Ursula *Ultraman as itself *Yullian (Ultraman 80) as itself *Five Riders as itself *Hanuman as itself *Ultraman Astra (Ultraman Leo) as itself Chapters *The Little Olivia part 1 - "Fathoms Below"/Main Titles *The Little Olivia part 2 - Kasper Kat's Concert ("Daughters of Bonkers D.Bobcat") *The Little Olivia part 3 - Olivia Flaversham at the Sunken Ship *The Little Olivia part 4 - Olivia Flaversham meets Jim Crow *The Little Olivia part 5 - Shenzi Watches Olivia Flaversham *The Little Olivia part 6 - "Part of Your World" *The Little Olivia part 7 - To The Surface *The Little Olivia part 8 - The Storm at Sea *The Little Olivia part 9 - Fievel Mousekewitz Is Saved ("Part of Your World (Reprise)") *The Little Olivia part 10 - "Under The Sea" *The Little Olivia part 11 - Olivia Flaversham's Hidden Treasure *The Little Olivia part 12 - Shenzi's Lair ("Poor Unfortunate Souls") *The Little Olivia part 13 - In Fievel Mousekewitz's Kingdom ("NEW Tropical Plumber") *The Little Olivia part 14 - Dinner In Castle ("Les Poisons") *The Little Olivia part 15 - A Tour Of Kingdom *The Little Olivia part 16 - "Kiss The Girl" *The Little Olivia part 17 - Shenzi Takes Charge *The Little Olivia part 18 - The Wedding Ship *The Little Olivia part 19 - The Sun Sets *The Little Olivia part 20 - Shenzi's Wrath *The Little Olivia part 21 - A Happy Ending *The Little Olivia part 22 - End Credits Olivia Flaversham as Ariel.jpeg|Olivia Flaversham as Ariel Fievel Mousekewitz.jpg|Fievel Mousekewitz as Eric Larry the Lamb as Flounder.jpeg|Larry the Lamb as Flounder Kasper Kat.jpg|Kasper Kat as Sebastian Dumbo-disneyscreencaps com-5644.jpg|Jim Crow as Scuttle Bonkers.jpg|Bonkers D.Bobcat as King Triton Shenzi.jpg|Shenzi as Ursula Dadas in Ultraman.jpg|Dadas as Flotsam Alien Mephilas.jpg|Alien Mephilas as Jetsam Pooh Wallpaper - Roo.jpg|Roo as Harold the Seahorse Jiminy Cricket.jpg|Jiminy Cricket as Grimsby Gadget-hackwrench-chip-n-dale-rescue-rangers-9.83.jpg|Gadget Hackwrench as Carlotta Oil Can Harry in Mighty Mouse.jpg|Oil Can Harry as Chef Louis Cooler.jpg|Cooler as Max the Sheepdog Belladonna.jpg|Belladonna as Ursula as Vanessa Ludwig von Drake as The Priest.jpeg|Ludwig von Drake as The Priest Magular.jpg|Magular as Glut the Shark Bemular.jpg|Bemular as Giant Ursula Rita firstappearance .png|Rita, 304px-Vixey.jpg|Vixey, Sawyer-cats-dont-dance-47.4.jpg|Sawyer, Rebecca Cunningham.jpg|Rebecca Cunningham, Duchess.png|Duchess & Lady-disney-animal-heroines-12875064-720-480.jpg|Lady as Ariel's Sisters Teletubbies TV Series.jpg|Teletubbies Characters as NEW Tropical Plumber Ultraman type c 2.jpg|Ultraman as itself Yuliah.jpg|Yullian (Ultraman 80) as itself Five Riders.jpg|Five Riders as itself Hanuman in Chaiyo.jpg|Hanuman as itself Ultraman Astra.jpg|Ultraman Astra (Ultraman Leo) as itself (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Thomas O'Malley Production Category:BeastandBelleRockz Category:Disney and Sanrio Category:The Little Mermaid M Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoof Category:Thomas O'Malley